The Witch and the Captain
by Enriks-Da-Writer
Summary: The Councils of Remnant have another attempt to expand humanity's borders. Leading this valiant effort are Atlas and Vale, supported by their armed forces and their Huntsmen. A third party, sponsored by Ironwood, aids the two Kingdoms. They go by Aegis. Glynda Goodwitch, Headmistress of Beacon, has a chance encounter with one of their veteran members. (AU and uses OC's)


**_The Witch and the Captain  
_****Setting: RWBY  
Story Type: Alternate Universe (AU)  
Genre: Sci-Fi, Fantasy, War  
**  
Date Started: 02-10-2020 A.D.  
Date Finished: 02-16-2020 A.D.  
Date Edited: 03-13-2020 A.D.

* * *

-|-01: The Kapitán-|-

They were taking advantage of the forests, he noted. The Grimm may be portrayed as mindless beasts incapable of cunning tactics to the public back in the Kingdoms, but that was propaganda made by the council to prevent any paranoia and fear to run rampant throughout the Kingdoms. For the past two weeks, the Grimm have been observed to shrug off even the more refined Dust rounds sent to them by the Atlesians. But non-Dust bullets – as in actual bullets made of metals such as lead – tend to go straight through them. That's ballistic trauma for you, a far better factor than what even the best Dust rounds can offer.

He aimed once more and fired off a burst, the machine-gun in his hands sending high-powered anti-materiel rounds down the range and slamming into another pack of Beowolves, the rounds caving their body parts from the sheer force behind each round. They fell, but more took their place. Calmly, he fired burst upon burst from his MG, scything them down before they got too close. Boarbatusks and Creeps charged at his direction but they too fell to the fearsome MG in his hands.

Nearby, the men and women under his command were pulling their weight around, holding out as well as he was. Bursts of rifle fire tore through the Grimm numbers. A few explosions rocked the ground they were on, indicating that their fire support was doing their job. He paused to load a new belt into his gun. Racking the charging handle, the weapon was freshly loaded and ready to rip apart more Grimm. He scanned the forests, seeing that the Creatures of Grimm were thinning in numbers. He sets the large MG down on the sandbags as he pulled out his twin handguns from their holsters.

Silently, he raised one arm and motioned his soldiers to follow. Some did, the others stayed behind in case of any Grimm attempting to flank them. Smart, not like most soldiers from the Kingdoms.

A squad followed him into the woods, spread out and covering a relatively large area. Swiftly, they moved through the dense forests. Suddenly, two soldiers ahead of him stopped, making him stop as well. Analyzing their surroundings, the two soldiers quickly aimed their rifles, immediately on high alert. Wordlessly, he aimed his two handguns at the forests in front of him and his men.

Gunshots met animalistic roars. Metal met darkness.

* * *

Draconis, one of the more notable areas in Remnant dominated with Grimm and is notorious for how swarmed the continent is with these monsters. Any attempts to go inland and build settlements were met with the horrendous dark demons descending upon them to commence mindless slaughter. Glynda knew this; everyone who studied Remnant's history knew this. Things got so bad that twenty-five years ago, the councils of Remnant's kingdoms openly declared the continent to be a lost cause. They moved on to more important things such as ensuring that the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses can overcome the Grimm better than the current generation. That had been the way for twenty-five years. No more senseless expeditions, no more joint military exercises, nothing would be done to further expand humanity into the fifth continent.

And yet here she was alongside most of Beacon Academy's fourth year students as well as veteran staff members, all fully fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses, as well as the Atlesian military accompanied by Atlas Academy's own fourth year students and staff, on a forward operating base just a kilometer from the shore in the very continent everyone had deemed too dangerous to venture even when heavily armed and in large numbers.

What was the reason for all of this happening in the first place? Apparently General James Ironwood had received aid from outside of Atlas and said aid is currently testing new weaponry upon the Grimm.

If she were in private, she would call that reason for what it is: Bullshit, absolute bullshit. She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Ozpin did not pay her enough for this.

Currently, the Atlesian soldiers were setting up defenses alongside their… allies. These were the ones that caught everyone's eye.

All Kingdoms had their armies wear uniforms that proudly displayed their heritage. The Atlesians had their color scheme to be that of white to show their origins in the frozen lands of Atlas. The Mistralis had theirs in green to showcase their origins in the abundant forests of Mistral. The Vacuoans were colored in brown that speak of their desert beginnings. The Valeans displayed a deep blue color that mirrored that of Mountain Glenn's color.

These allies of the Atlesians, on the other hand, were something else. They were primarily had a dull gray color for their battle dress uniforms, making them blend in with the gray coloring that dominated the FOB. These were the most numerous of their soldiers. There were a fair number that had dark brown BDUs instead, judging by their stance as well as the general reception from both the Atlesians and the soldiers that these were higher ranking individuals.

Then there were the ones in light black uniforms. These ones were the least in numbers but their overall aura exuded spoke of their skill. These were probably their counterpart to the Atlesian Specialists, Glynda guessed.

Analyzing closer, Glynda could make out a common pattern in these three types of soldiers. Like stains and patches, there were spots that were either darker or lighter in shade than their primary uniform color. This color scheme perplexed the huntress and she was sure many others were as confused as she if they looked closer to the uniforms of these mysterious allies of the Atlesians. These people were armed, more so than everyone else. They carried at least two weapons on their person, one handgun and one rifle or some other type of long gun, and they all wore a different style of armor compared to the Atlesians.

There was one constant item on them, regardless of uniform. On their right shoulder plate was a symbol depicting that of an ancient Mistrali shield. Underneath that shield was an artistic representation of religious paper with the word Aegis written proudly upon it. That had been the name of the organization they had come from but that cropped up more questions than answers.

They were no slouches in combat either. Some of the more cocky students from both participating Academies tried to assert their dominance over these newcomers the day they had arrived two weeks ago. That day, she and many others bore witness to how arms and legs bent in ways they should not be bent. She is still certain that Miss Sahara and her team are still in the medical ward of this base. Perhaps a change of doctor shall aid them.

She shook her head at that. Let Doctor Tsune have her fun and let this be a lesson to Miss Sahara and her team.

Currently she was observing two Atlesians and three of these Aegis soldiers set up a large weapon on a trio of metallic legs.

"PARKER, BENSON, SMITH! I NEEDED THAT GEE-EM-GEE SET UP YESTERDAY! WHAT'S THE FUCKING HOLDUP, MAGGOTS?!" one of Aegis's more vocal soldiers barked at them at volumes that made the Faunus students and staff cringe and cup their ears in vain. This one wore the dark brown BDUs, making it clear who was higher in rank out of the group. Glynda wished that man was in Beacon, he could've prevented so many unruly students from getting too rowdy.

"YOU ATLESIAN BASTARDS BETTER BE EARNING YOUR KEEP! LAST THING I WANT IS SENDING A BUNCH OF LIMPDICK NERDS OUT TO THE FIGHT!" The Atlesians, despite being under a different chain of command, weren't spared by the loud man's wrath. In their haste, they accidentally toppled the 'gee-em-gee' over, knocking the boxy weapon onto the metallic floor.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU POOR SHITS DONE! START OVER! I'VE SEEN LADIES WITH BETTER STRENGTH THAN THAT, MAGGOTS!" with a collective groan, the five soldiers complied with the imposing man.

"YOU CALL THAT LIFTING?! MY GRANDMA CAN LIFT TWICE WHAT YOU'RE ALL CARRYING BY HERSELF AND SHE'D DEAD! GET MOOOOOOVING!"

"Man," one soldier nearby spoke in an amused tone, "Gunny's going all out on them today." Glynda turned her attention to see an Aegis soldier casually leaning against a nearby wall while having his arms on top of a boxy weapon with a thick barrel and a belt of high impact sniper bullets being fed into the weapon itself. He was in the standard uniform of the Aegis soldiers, with a helmet in the same color as his uniform with a pair of dark shades to conceal his eye color from the world.

Another soldier was with him, adjusting some knobs on the weapon's mount. "Remembering the old days back in Camp?" That elicited a nervous chuckle from the first soldier.

"Yeah, it was a nightmare. Just seeing that old man yelling inches from your face at that volume, I still get the heeby jeebies." The second soldier chuckled in response.

"I assume this 'Gunny' is in charge?" Glynda had chimed in on the conversation, grabbing the attention of the two soldiers. They looked to one another before one of them answered.

"Sorry, ma'am, but he's not the Kap," he sheepishly smiled before the two soldiers began to work on their assigned weapon. Glynda raised her eyebrow at that.

"I'm sorry?"

"The Kap, ma'am," the same soldier answered, adjusting the simplistic sights on the weapon, "the Kapitán ain't here for a while. He's out hunting."

The Kap, presumably some indigenous translation for Captain, was someone Glynda had not yet met. This mysterious man was in charge of Aegis's side of things while an Atlesian Major named Jack Evergreen was in overall command of the rest. Despite two weeks of being in this place, none from outside of Aegis had seen the man. At this point, many are convinced that this 'Kap' was either just a fabrication of someone's lucid imagination or that he was someone that preferred to command from a faraway place.

Much like Ozpin and James, she internally noted with some annoyance.

"Well," she spoke in a somewhat annoyed but mostly professional tone, "are you aware of when this 'Kapitán' shall be back?"

"In a few hours, ma'am. With the weather outside and those Grimm, the chopper's gonna have to watch its ass," the soldier answered her before resuming what he was doing on that heavy weapon. Glynda Goodwitch huffed at this.

Still, it was somewhat nice to know of the illusive man's schedule, even if it was a shoddy one.

She decided to make herself useful in this place and head over to the other group of soldiers that were getting chewed out by this 'Gunny'.

"Allow me," she announced her presence softly. The Gunny turned his aged head to her but did not say a word. He grunted and nodded before gesturing to the large weapon. Manifesting her Semblance, Glynda lifted the large weapon from the floor and levitated it to the mount where the soldiers quickly attached it to. Letting go of it, Glynda sees the soldiers aiming the boxy weapon in a few directions and angles before looking through the sights. Satisfied with what he saw, the soldier manning the gun shot out a quick thanks to the Headmistress of Beacon Academy.

"Well I'll be," Gunny spoke softly, impressed with what he saw. That lasted for less than a second before his face morphed back to that harsh exterior.

"Look at that, fleabags! This lovely lady here did in seconds what five of you shitferbrains couldn't do in hours! If we have more like her around, we'd be winning this damn war two weeks ago!" He barked, spittle flying at the general direction of the five soldiers. Turning to face Glynda completely, he saluted her.

"Ma'am, thank you for aiding these dunderheads about," the Gunny smiled with a toothy smile at her. She awkwardly returned the gesture. Military culture was always confusing to her.

"It was no problem, Gunny."

"Guessin' some jackasses told yah 'bout me, eh?"

"They said you were a nightmare to deal with."

"Thanks fer the compliment, miss," she did not expect that reply. "In this line of work, one has to be a nightmare for these limpdicks to actually get shit done."

"R-Right," dammit, he better not notice the falter. "Anyway, perhaps you can help me with something."

"Oh sure, only seems fair 'ter all. Whatcha need, Ma'am?" the Gunny had walked off, Glynda following him.

"I've been meaning to ask but where is this Kap? Over the two weeks I've been here, I've not seen a hair or hide of him." Gunny chuckled at Glynda's question.

"The Kap should be back in about an hour or two, give or take. With these black shits runnin' about, he'll be shooting them on sight," he answered, giving Glynda a clearer view of the mysterious man's schedule.

"Why you asking, anywho? Last I check none of you Valeans were into this military business. Especially _your kind_ of people," he asked, knowing well enough of what Vale's stance on a standing army is at times, more so when it came to Vale's own Huntsmen organization. Glynda decided to let the last part slide for the time being, a more important issue was at hand after all.

"There's been some problems encountered over the western portions of the area and I already have the permission from Major Evergreen. Now I'm only lacking this Kap's permission," she explained. She had been attempting to clear out a certain portion of this continent: A cave section rumored to be housing some old and dangerous Grimm. Using her Scroll, Glynda showed the Gunny what part of the map she was referring to.

"I see…" Gunny was clearly thinking it over as his aged eyes scanned the device's screen. He pointed a hand to his right. "If yah follow that path and the signs, it'll lead yah to the landing pad. Just be sure to state yer business with the black suits, they ain't that welcoming with outsiders." She nodded and gave her thanks to the aged soldier before heading in the direction he had pointed to her. As she left, she could hear him berate even more soldiers messing up even minor things.

"GODDAMMIT, JENKINS! I TOLD YER STUPID PUSSY ASS TO TWIST IT LEFT FIRST, NOT THE RIGHT! ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF, KITTY CAT?!"

She left the soldiers to their fate.

She had arrived in the landing pad in thirty minutes. The sheer size of this FOB was a marvel to the Headmistress and her students. Something this massive should have attracted the Grimm like moths to a flame yet this base stood strong evident by the knee-deep and car wide craters littering the fields outside of it like a macabre garden.

As Gunny had told her, she had stated her business to the soldiers in black. They had told her to simply wait in one of the safe areas marked by the yellow lines. She complied without complaint as she sat down on one of the more spacious benches. The apparent commander of Aegis's forces was still a good thirty minutes away according to the soldiers in black; as such she had to kill time before she could meet with the mysterious 'Kapitán'.

Taking out her Scroll, she checked over the messages sent to the device. A few messages from Qrow, likely drunken texts, and some from her colleagues; Bartholomew had apparently texted to her about this new blend of tea with a picture of the product in question, Peter was somewhat insufferable with multiple pictures of his latest catches of Grimm for his subject, and Peach simply texted to wish her well while she was away from Beacon. Ozpin, her boss and source of about half of her headaches, had texted her cryptically, as always with the bespectacled man obsessed with hot cocoa.

Reading the important texts to pass the time, Glynda decided to reply to a few of them as well after reading them thoroughly.

Sending one last reply, she heard the sound of the air being sliced up multiple times. It was distant at first before it quickly approached.

She angled her head upwards, seeing the large circular opening in this massive metal landing bay. In a few minutes, she saw the 'chopper' that housed the Kapitán.

It was large, making the Bullheads of both Vale and Atlas seem small in comparison. Two large wings jutted from the center of the aircraft, with rotor blade engines at the ends of each wing. The tail of the aircraft sported rotating jet engines, these engines currently upright and slowing the descent of the aircraft down. The overall shape of it was like a large eagle. Its cockpit was somewhat small, presumably only to accommodate the pilot and the co-pilot. Its windows were tinted, hiding said pilots from Glynda's view.

It made for a terrifying sight to behold and its weaponry cemented that feeling.

There was one large pod on each of the wings, mounted at the center of them to provide balance and space for the side doors, each one housing missile launcher platforms at the cleared sides and cannons underneath the pods. Underneath the nose of the gun was a dual gun platform that was automated, the guns clearly smaller than the cannons on the side but no less deadly if what she had seen of Aegis so far was any indication.

The aircraft landed on the large platform. The sounds its engines made grabbed the attention of everyone at the base. It took a while for the rotor engines and jet engines to die down as the aircraft fully seated itself into the landing platform. Once they died down completely, the side door opened, revealing the illusive Kapitán that she and non-Aegis personnel have been hearing about.

The darkness inside the aircraft's insides obscured the people or person inside but that mattered little as they emerged from the confines of the vehicle.

Dust, he's huge. Clearing over the two meter mark, this man probably had an inch or two above her second year student Yatsuhashi Daichi of Team CFVY (Coffee). He wore a more personalized variation of the uniform the soldiers Aegis had at their disposal, one tailor made to fit his size and needs. Dark gray battle dress uniform lowers as well as a short-sleeved version of the upper underneath a brown protective vest. He had similar armor to that of the soldiers of Aegis, these pieces adjusted to his size, dark blue and covering parts of his legs and his arms were left exposed. On his left shoulder was a strange triangular symbol with an 'I' in the middle of it. He wore a dark blue beret atop his head, proudly displaying the sigil of Aegis. The one article of clothing that stood out from his outfit was the silver scarf wrapped around his neck. From what she could see of his exposed skin, he was light brown, perhaps making him a native to North-Western Vacuo or South-Eastern Mistral.

This was clearly the Captain, she reckons, as he had this aura of authority that surrounded him. The soldiers in black saluted to him which he had returned the gesture with his own salute. Lowering his hand from his forehead, the man locked eyes with the Headmistress of Beacon Academy. He approached her, stopping at the edge of the landing platform, a good six feet away from her.

"Glynda Goodwitch, I presume?" he asked although he already knew the answer, his voice coming off as a light rumble. She nodded to the man.

"I'm assuming you are the one they call 'Kap'?" the man nodded, confirming it.

"I apologize for not meeting you any sooner, missis," his accent confirmed to her that he is from South-Eastern Mistral, "I have been kept busy."

"Think nothing of it; it is good that we are finally face to face. It would do no good if we were to constantly relay messages without seeing what the other party looked like," the man nodded once again, walking off the landing pad. She strained her neck just to maintain eye contact.

Dust, he really was big. He extended a large hand to her.

"Kapitán Daku'Fir, at your service, ma'am," He greeted properly. Glynda glanced down at the large hand before grabbing it with her own and shaking it. The two separated soon enough and began to walk down the metal halls of the base.

"I'm assuming you have something you wish to discuss with me, missis?" Glynda nodded to the man, Daku'Fir, as they walked through the hallways.

"I've been looking over the maps of Draconis for some time and, after some physical investigations, found that a majority of the Grimm besieging us have originated from one particular spot."

"I see. It wouldn't happen to be the massive cave system nearby, yes?" She nodded. It would appear that this 'Kapitán' was competent and attentive.

"It is," she answered. "The cave systems are large enough to house large amounts of Grimm such as packs of Beowolves, flocks of Nevermores, troops of Beringels, swarms of Deathstalkers. The combinations are endless, as you can no doubt understand." The man nodded, a low rumble in his throat the sole sound of him acknowledging her.

"You have talked this over with Major Evergreen?"

"I have, and he has given me the green light on his end."

"So you waited for my arrival to get my approval as well?" She nodded, the large man humming in thought.

"I see… I've sent scouts to that cave system before. As you have said, there are entire armies of Grimm lurking behind the dark's veil." Turning his head to her but not slowing in his pace, he asked.

"I've read your profile, what's stopping you from using your Semblance to cave them in?" Glynda was silent for a moment, thinking of her answer.

"It would have to do with the fact that pulling entire pieces of land strains on my Semblance and my Aura as a whole which leaves me vulnerable to attacks from any side."

"Hmm, that's smart, missis. Acknowledging your strengths but keeping in mind your weaknesses." Daku'Fir commented, thinking something over in addition to that.

"Although… you're not planning on causing a cave-in, aren't you?" She shook her head, confirming what the man was analyzing in his head.

"No, if you really wanted to, you could've just went on your way, took a platoon and some Huntsmen, and have gotten it over with already."

"You would be correct," she said. "However, I noted that the structure of the cave system made such an endeavor time consuming and dangerous. As such, I plan to instead clear out the Grimm from that location and using the cave system as a new area for your troops as well as our own." She proposed her plan to the man as they walked into the main area of the FOB. The captain's large size grabbed the attention of both sides. Aegis was more subtle in their reactions, saluting and greeting their commanding officer with respect. The students of Atlas and Beacon were more overt in their reactions, slack-jawed or wide-eyed at the large individual walking beside the famed Huntress that was the Headmistress of Beacon.

"That could work," he said, seeing some practicality in keeping the cave system relatively unharmed. "It saves us resources and time from building anything larger than the necessary FPIs." He nodded as he addressed the Witch of Beacon.

"Hmm, it'll take a sizeable force, a skilled team or both to dispatch of the Grimm within that cave system."

"Exactly," Glynda stated, "if you shall let me and some of the other Huntsmen be supported by your soldiers, it shall be done quicker." The Kapitán was silent, Glynda noted as she finished her request.

After a moment or two of silence from the imposing man, he spoke up. "It'll take some time to assemble such support, missis. Within the day, I can find some able soldiers to aid you, although we'll need more time to prepare. My best estimate would be around tomorrow, early in the morning," his speech pattern coupled with that accent was somewhat jarring to hear. Still, Glynda nodded, trying to hide some unease. She wasn't scared of military people but she tended to be annoyed by them in the long run. Case in point was her strained relationship with James Ironwood, General of the Atlesian Armed Forces. At best, the two were allies, friends, and compatriots in their survival against Grimm. At worst, they would be at one another's throats.

"I appreciate the gesture, Kapitán," the foreign word sounded off in her mouth if the slight amused smile on the man's lips were any indication.

"Missis," he nodded, seeing that the conversation was over, before taking his leave, no doubt to coordinate with his troops on finalizing certain defenses in this large base. The Witch of Beacon sighed, pinching her nose's bridge once more.

It could have gone worse, she told herself for some comfort. Awkward, perhaps, but better than having them both yelling at one another, she told herself some more.

Looking to where the Fourth Years and Huntsmen of Beacon Academy and Atlas Academy were, she headed their way. It was time to see if her students behaved while she was gone for a short time and to see if her colleagues kept the rowdy ones in check.

* * *

"Sup, Kap!" The soldiers of Aegis would greet him as he passed them by. In kind, he greeted back, the names of each individual Aegis soldier rolling off his tongue indicating that he knew of everyone assigned to work under his command. Some from his ethnic group greeted him as well in their native tongue.

"Kap! Okay ra aka, Kap?"

"Oh, okay ra, preh," the conversation would go. It was strange for him, growing up learning a foreign tongue first then his native tongue second. It felt alien to him at times. It felt like he was an outsider to these people.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he reached his destination: the Barracks. Some of the jarheads here were rough around the edges but they were undoubtedly skilled and could handle their own in a fight. Stepping inside, it was as usual as the barracks were. Some of the men were rowdy, playing around in mock fights or other shows of force, and others were more composed, reading a book they had brought from the mainland or discussing with their mates.

His entrance grabbed their attention but they did not cease whatever they were doing. Anyone else of higher or equal rank in his shoes would've bristled at the lack of apparent respect, but he wasn't them. They had respect for him and the feeling was mutual, they just didn't show it in the way most would expect soldiers to show respect to their equals and superiors.

"Alright boys, gather 'round," he said, his voice carrying over to all of them. In a moderate but disciplined pace, all within the barracks ceased their activities and gave the captain their full attention.

"At Oh-Nine-Hundred Hours today, one of the Huntresses from the Other Half approached with a request," some of the cheeky ones lowly whistled although they shut up when he sent a stern look their way. "She had been observing the maps as well as the physical areas when she had spotted a nearby cave system. According to her, there's a large amount of Grimm amassing there," the men tensed at the mention of the monsters. Good, they knew the stakes and what he plans to ask of them.

"From my own understanding and from her testimony, it would take a squad of Huntsmen or a platoon of our own to clear them out effectively. I'm not forcing anyone here to risk their lives for some rocks. I need volunteers, fourteen to be exact," he stated further, noticing some of the unease in the relatively lesser experienced men.

They looked to one another, muttering and whispering about what he had just revealed to them. One then asked out, voice clear for all to hear.

"Sir, any chance this is the same cave system with all that Dust the nerds have been talking about?"

"I've checked the maps myself in my spare time, Private. This is the only cave system we know of, so it is likely that the Huntress was talking about the same one. There's also the likelihood of it being a different cave system entirely." The private seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Look, I know most of you here are eager to get back home," a few nods and sounds of approval followed, "but this might be our chance to actually push these sons of bitches back and gain a better foothold. We can't exactly stay in this base forever. Sooner or later, one side will make the push to get the other to fuck off out of their lawn." He said, tone firm as he locked eyes with each and every single soldier in the barracks. Each of them, all skilled in one or more fields in combat and each of them have families to provide for.

"So I say again: Any volunteers?" Silence dominated the insides of the barracks for a long time. Then, breaking that silence, one soldier stepped forward, followed by another soldier and then another. In seconds, fourteen soldiers stepped forward, bringing a small smile to the captain's face.

"Alright then, let's kick some ass, soldiers. Hooah?"

"HOOAH!"

* * *

Of course, she noted with some annoyance. Of course some of her students would get riled up being cooped up in a place such as this for days on end. Apparently Miss Sahara hasn't learned her lesson as she and her time are trying to muscle their way through some of the more restricted areas.

"Listen, kid," one of the Aegis soldiers in the area spoke in a firm tone, "unless either the Major or the Captain say otherwise, we're not supposed to let you out."

"Heh, you guys afraid we'll do a better job than you mooks?" Miss Sahara was antagonizing them although her attempts were much like stabbing a concrete wall with a metal butter knife: Not exactly effective to begin with. The soldier didn't bristle at her comment and instead lightly pushed her back.

"No means no, kid. Don't make this harder on yourself," he said as Miss Sahara went back a step or two.

"Why you di-"

"Miss Sahara," Glynda decided to intervene personally. Internally, she smirked at how the rowdy Fourth Year student paled when she announced her presence. "I would advise antagonizing them further than necessary. We wouldn't want a repeat of what occurred two weeks ago, do we now?" The Fourth Year flushed at that, gritting her teeth as she remembered that event quite clearly.

Her team didn't bother to defend her, intimidated by the Headmistress of Beacon Academy as much as their leader.

"I thought not. Now, go back to your designated areas. I would appreciate it if you tell of your peers the same," she darted her eyes to the left and the right, seeing some of the other Fourth Year teams a little on edge by the long inaction. Silently, not wishing to incur her legendary wrath, Team SBLL (Sable) complied with her orders. As the team left, the Aegis soldier that had pushed Miss Sahara breathed out in relief.

"Well, that was a thing," the other soldier beside him nodded.

"Thanks for that, Miss Goodwitch. You saved us some trouble," she waved off their thanks.

"I was merely doing my job of upholding the peace, gentlemen. Nothing more," she said although she accepted their gratitude with a small smile. She bade the two soldiers farewell as she headed for the assigned dormitories for those of the Academies, both Beacon and Atlas.

These buildings were simple in design. Where Beacon or Atlas had some signature design into their buildings that made them recognizable, the dormitories provided by Aegis were much like everything owned by the group: Functional, straight to the point, and without any unnecessary design choices. Aegis did have a signature design choice, she had noticed a week ago, manifesting in each structure is capable of being used as fortifications and was sturdy enough to hold back a horde of Grimm for hours or even repel an attack from rogue Huntsmen with hard-hitting Semblances for just as long if not longer.

Glynda took the lift up to the top floor where the other Huntsmen and Huntresses occupied it as well. The lift was rather quick in its ascent although it wasn't too fast that it would nauseate the riders of the lift and with no one else using the lift she had arrived at her destination within seconds. She made her way to the room assigned to her. Standing in front of the door, Glynda opened it to reveal the insides of the room.

One side was orderly, immaculate and spotless. Everything was organized and in their places. And then there's her roommate's side. To put it simply, it was a warzone of sorts. Everything was in disarray and scattered. Glynda bristled at the sight of discarded undergarments accompanied by… adult magazines. Using her Semblance, Glynda began to organize that side of the room. Honestly, Glynda couldn't believe she shared a room with an utter pig at times.

With that side of the room tidied up, Glynda decided to call it a day and rest. She turned off the lights and made her way to bed. Undressing from her huntress attire, Glynda changed into her nightgown, a semi-transparent, purple nightgown that hugged her frame just right and accented her curves well. Raven, during their days as Beacon Students, once called her figure as something made of legends, much to Glynda's embarrassment and fury which had prompted the witch to slam the bandit repeatedly against the halls for an hour straight. To this day, those indents of Raven Branwen remained as a reminded and testament of the witch's fury.

Climbing into her bed, Glynda slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling the cool air wash over her body. Tomorrow was a big day.

The door of her shared room suddenly opened, letting some outside light into the room as someone called out to her, snapping her eyes wide open.

"Oi, Glynda~!" Dust dammit! Glynda pretended to sleep, in hopes that her roommate would leave her be for the night. Footsteps approached her bed and soon Glynda could feel dainty fingers poking at multiple sides of her body.

"Glynda~, come on~! Some of the gals are having a party a floor below and it's banging!" Her voice was really making this more difficult than it should. Suddenly, Glynda felt her roommate yank her blanket away from her bed and body.

"Glynda, don't be like that, baby~," leave it to her to make it weird. Not wanting to deal with this, Glynda flared up her Semblance and threw her roommate out, covered herself up once more with her blanket and forced the door shut.

Unfazed, her roommate called from the other side, voice muffled by the walls. "Okay! But if yah change your mind, you know here it is~!" With that, her roommate left if the slowly softening footfalls were any indicator.

Snuggling into a better position, Glynda drifted off to sleep, this time with no interruptions.

Tomorrow was a big day.

* * *

-|-END CHAPTER-|-

* * *

**AN:** Alright, so I have decided to cook up an entirely new story to burden myself with. I'll probably not continue this or not focus on this as much since I'm busy with the rewrite of **DOOM: Puer Infernalis**. Obviously, in order to lighten any errors, this will be an AU from canon RWBY. Given how… questionable of quality the later seasons have been in terms of character development, story progression, and sensibility, I've kinda fallen out of RWBY almost immediately. The only thing keeping me here would be some of the high-quality fan-made stories on this site and beyond.

Because this is an AU and a fanfiction, this will obviously differ from what Rooster Teeth has established in canon and will feature a good amount of OC's. Not many people like OC's, which is understandable as most OC's become disgustingly stupid and powerful Mary Sues, but I will try to flesh them out as best as I can.

See you all next time!


End file.
